warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Olea 22nd Infantry
History Olea has spent most of its history struggling against Orks. One war after another required that the worlds’ fighting men be called to away to keep the advancing Ork hordes away from Olea. The 22nd regiment is one of the oldest of those regiments, raised during the first of those wars. It name and location has been lost to history but the name “Stonewall” has become legend to the Imperial Guard of Olea and to her people. They are perhaps the elites of the 45 Infantry Regiments. They still serve though not alongside the all female light infantry regiments that were raised while they were away fighting. Like most fighting men on Olea they steadfastly refuse to fight alongside their female comrades. This attitude has slowly begun to change with the impressive records of the all female light infantry and a grudging respect has begun to develop. Structure Commanded by a Colonel and a Major who serves as executive officer • 4 companies of 300 each commanded by a Captain • Each company is 10 platoons of 30- each commanded by a Lt. • Each platoon is 3 squads of 10 each commanded by a Sgt. • Squad- 10 members broken into • 2 fire teams- • A fire team is composed of a team leader (team 1 is the Sgt.) 1 Heavy Bolter team (2 guardsmen who also carry the standard equipment of the regiment) 1 Meltagunner 1 Guardsman (also trained as a field medic) Uniform • Black long sleeved shirt with rank markers on sleeves • Black trousers • Tall steel toed boots. • Armored gloves Equipment • Olea pattern Carapace armor (Regimental symbol on the right shoulder- a stylized image of a stone wall Company number on the upper R. chestplate) • Dresden pattern Meltagun • Heavy Bolter • M37 pattern lasgun • M37 pattern laspistol • Olea Pattern Hellgun • Fighting knife • Imperial Guardsman's uplifting Primer • 7 days of rations • Winter clothes (brought from home by the soldiers in the regiment) • Medical supplies • engineering/construction tools Tactical Doctine They are built to fight Orks, fighting from a distance with heavy weapons, hoping to thin their ranks before the Orks inevitably close the gap. As such they are more than capable of facing easier enemies. They prefer to dig in where possible, that isn't always the case, but if digging in and fighting behind fortifications is not possible they will always seek an advantage in their terrain. Their carapace armor gives them an advantage in close quarters battle though it is widely believed that if the battle gets that close, there were serious mistakes made. Notable Engagements (add your own if you want) Grantis IV Another world in the Kanye Cluster under attack from another Slaanesh cult. The 22nd acted as the spearhead of a counterattack leading the 17th Olea Infantry, the Medici 13th Brigade, the Vatian 1st and the Szerkasian 18th. This cult was not nearly as well prepared as the one on Maravilla and so the fighting was over in a matter of days with relatively light losses, unfortunately for Alanna Birch(soon to join the Olea 3rd light infantry "Ragged Angels") this is where she lost her father, brother and husband. Rocks Fall "Rocks Fall- everyone dies" - the order given to Battlefleet Medici gunners While they have endured many noteworthy battles- the best known in recent history is the battle of Rocks Fall. Rocks Fall was a mining complex, one of several on an otherwise uninhabited moon in Tricamerate Space. It caught the eye of an Ork WAAAGH who quickly invaded, though they were small the mines would give the WAAAGH fuel for a final assault on Olea, as well as a staging area from which to launch it. The pacr responded just as quickly, dispatching the 20th, 21st and 22nd Infantry, the 6th Light Infantry the "Beautiful Thorns" under the command of Coraline Briarthe Khazamga 9th Infantry and the 7th Xomia Infantry "The Rock Hounds"(named for a particularly tough Xomia predator.) They found the complex overrun with the mining complexes of Stone Bridge and Waters Running under siege. Colonel Diamond quickly took charge of the entire army, broke through the encroaching Orks and turned both complexes into fortresses. The 3 Heavy infantry took the brunt of the fighting holding the Orks in place while the rest went on the offensive. The Khazamga used their Sentinels to good effect, supporting Xomia Chimeras carrying men who had been fighting Orks for decades. They held the line and slowly pushed it back after weeks of trench warfare in which the 22nd suffered terribly when the Orks charged the trenches time and again. While trained for close quarters battle, few can match the strength of an Ork. This combined army bought the time for an element of Battlefleet Medici to arrive, destroy the Ork fleet bringing reinforcements and then finish off the rest with a well placed orbital bombardment at Rocks Fall. This broke the back of the WAAAGH, killing its leaders and starting them on a path of devastating infighting. They evacuated the badly bloodied 22nd leaving the rest of the Tricamerate Army to finish off the rest of the Orks. Notable Members (add your own if you want) Sgt. Jasper Hollis "Better I sacrificed a hand than my life. even that loss was worth it, I thank the Emperor for the stupidity of Squigs" Famous for his augmetic right hand and the story of how he lost it to a Squig at Rocks Fall. However he was holding an armed grenade in that hand, he later reflected that the sacrifice was worth it, the grenade did not go off until the Squig had run off and hopped onto the tailgate of a Wartrukk. The Wartrukk quickly spun out of control and down into a ravine, exploding before it hit the bottom. The rest of his squad found the absurd turns of event hilarious, providing a big morale boost. He survived and was sent home, later returning to duty with a new augmetic hand. Lt. Julius Diamond A distant cousin of the Colonel he earned his place due to equal nepotism and tactical skills. Colonel Diamond keeps him a tight leash- his family connection earned him his rank but he has a standing agreement- they share a surname but that proves nothing- Lt. Diamond must always prove he's worth his rank. So far, this agreement has kept the younger Diamond in line and has gotten him to continually keep his skills sharp. As well as being an in practice warrior he's also something of a military theorist and amateur philosopher as well Category:Tricamerate Pact Category:Imperial Guard Regiments